Sonrisas Efímeras
by Signforabread
Summary: Natsu ha dejado de sonreír hasta que cierta persona llega a su vida y le devuelve el color. ¿Podrán estar juntos? Lean (es gratis...por ahora :D) NaLu, Jerza, Gruvia y Gale. T...(más adelante, esperen lo)


Hello! Este es mi primer fanfic...espero les guste! Solo les digo que no soy muy buena con los signos de puntuación (nada buena) pero, hago lo mejor que puedo!

Cada mañana durante 3 meses he extrañado, sobre todas las demás cosas, tu olor.

Ese olor que se metía por mi nariz y me hacia suspirar, jamás he olido algo igual en toda mi vida y desde que desapareciste he estado en una depresión que me hace dejar de respirar, tener pesadillas todas las noches y caer en un pozo de autodepresion que solo se va haciendo más hondo cada día que pasa. Mis amigos tratan de ayudarme, pero eso solo hace que me deprima más el hecho de no poder volver a ver tu hermosa sonrisa de nuevo. Creo que me voy a volver loco, la desesperacion me esta carcomiendo desde adentro y yo no puedo pelear contra este gran vacío que se ha apoderado de mi vida. Voy al colegio y todo me parece inútil y sin sentido; todo se ha convertido en algo vacío y carente de significado. Me siento en una noche eterna. Todo está oscuro, no hay estrellas ni luna ya no hay nada. Te lo llevaste todo contigo y me dejaste atrás a mi, solo a mi. Comienzo cada día queriendo terminarlo y no existe nada que pueda consolarme o al menos hacerme reír. Las sonrisas se apagaron igual que todo deseo o sueño que alguna vez haya tenido, todo se fue menos yo.

-Vamos, Natsu. Apurate, hay que ir a la escuela.-Gray me está llamando, pero yo no quiero ir solo quiero quedarme aquí y que la vida o el tiempo me dejen atrás, convertirme en una sombra que no piense y, mucho más importante, que no sienta.

-¡Ya voy!- Exclamo a secas. Antes me ponia a pelear con él pero el vacío me asfixia tanto que apenas soy capaz de hablar sin quebrantar me.

Bajo las escaleras sabiendo que Gray entró para llamarme. Él es la única persona, además de mí, que tiene una llave de esta casa. Antes perteneció a mi padre, es un regalo que se pasa de generación en generación una vez que alguno se casa. Desde hace décadas, según mi abuelo, una maldición hace que esta familia solo procree un hijo varón por generación. Cuando entro a la cocina Gray está metiendo alimentos en mi refrigerador, obligado por Erza, de seguro.

-Vamos hombre, hoy comienza la escuela. No creo que sea buena idea llegar tarde.-Dice apenas me ve. Suspiro a respuesta, él sabe lo bien que me está yendo la tarea de superar lo que pasó. Gray me ha apoyado desde entonces, bueno, desde siempre. Él y Erza son mis mejores amigos.

-¿Desde cuándo te importa tanto no llegar tarde a la escuela?-Le pregunto con sorna, él no es de las personas que se interesan por la escuela, aunque es muy inteligente, la escuela le vale un pepino. Siempre saca las mejores notas después de Erza y Levy,lo cual me parece bastante extraño porque no estudia y todos los profesores lo consideran un vago.

-Desde que Erza me amenazó con, y cito "quedar más deformado que el jorobado de Notredame" si, "tu y el otro idiota no están aquí para cuando suene la campana de entrada".-Seguro tuvo una pelea con su novio y estaba de malas. Sus peleas son frecuentes porque Erza, por lo general, es demasiado terca en todo, pero al menos admite la derrota cuando se da cuenta de que está equivocada, aprende de su error y se disculpa; ella es muy amable, aunque también es controladora y tiene un temperamento de los mil diablos cuando se enoja qué hace que todo el mundo le preste atención o cumpla sus órdenes, dependiendo del caso. Ella es la delegada del salón y la presidenta del consejo estudiantil. Es demasiado estricta.

Gray cierra la puerta de mi refrigerador dando por terminada su intromisión y nos ponemos en camino a la escuela; él emocionado y yo sin muchos ánimos de nada, pero el quejarse o pelear no va a servir de nada, porque, haga lo que haga Erza y Gray van a terminar arrastrándome a la escuela.

-Estamos en el mismo salón, de nuevo.-Dice alegre Gray. Estamos revisando la lista, quedamos en el 2-B con Erza, y hablando del rey de Roma.-¡Erza!- Grita Gray y los demás estudiantes lo ignoran estoicamente, solo los de primero voltean a ver. Todos conocen a Erza y a Gray, y también a mí.

-Hola.-Dice mirando a Gray con una sonrisa de satisfacción, debe ser porque llegamos escuela es un edificio grande de tres pisos, está pintada de crema y tiene un portón en el que está escrito su nombre.-¿Como están?-Pregunta con una sonrisa en los ojos, yo solo aparto la mirada, no quiero hablar de eso.

-Bien.-Contesta Gray, rápidamente su sonrisa desaparece igual que la de Erza y se dan cuenta de que yo no estoy bien.-Estamos en el mismo salón, Erza.

-¿En serio?.-Dice asombrada y no la culpo, llevamos toda la vida en las mismas escuelas y salones, honestamente creo que si no sintiera esta tristeza estaría espantado.-Que bien.-Mira su reloj y abre mucho los ojos.-Tengo que ir al salón del consejo. Los veo luego chicos y...Natsu arregla tu camisa o...-Deja la amenaza en el aire, se da la vuelta y regresa por donde vino. Yo arreglo mi camisa y Gray y yo nos vamos por el lado contrario al de Erza.

Llegamos al salón y veo que la mayoría de los que están en este salón estaban conmigo el año pasado y a los demás no los conozco; no me interesa conocerlos de cualquier manera, ya no me interesa nadie. Me siento en el último puesto al lado de la ventana y Gray está en frente, Erza al lado de Gray y el asiento a mi lado está desocupado. Entra el primer profesor, se presenta y hace que nos presentemos y mi mañana pasa de presentaciones a materiales de estudio y regresa.

La semana pasa sin nada digno de nombrar; todos los profesores son un fiasco, según Gray y las tareas no son suficientes, a opinión de Erza, a mí todo eso me da igual no he prestado atención a ninguna de las clases en particular. Gray tuvo una riña con su papá y se vino a vivir a mi casa, temporalmente. Hay ocho cuartos, nueve baños, una cocina por la cual los chefs matarían, sala de estar, sótano, ático, sala de juegos, comedor y sala principal, también tiene un patio inmenso y una piscina. Es prácticamente una mansión. Mi papá murió cuando yo tenía nueve y mi mamá justo después de comenzar sexto grado. Después de que ellos murieran me quede solo, y así he vivido toda mi vida. Gray es el primer inquilino de esta casa y con él todo es más ruidoso. El ruido me molesta, todo me molesta. Pero Gray y Erza hacen que, poco a poco, vaya saliendo de mi estado de "tristeza absoluta y depresión" a "solo muy triste". Es viernes y acabaron las clases, está lloviendo y por un momento pienso que el cielo refleja mi tristeza, aparto, inmediatamente, ese pensamiento y me distraigo viendo una pequeña abeja revoloteando una flor.

-Natsu, ¿qué te parece?-Dice Erza.

-¿Qué me parece que?-Pregunto perplejo. ¿Desde hace cuanto me está hablando?

-Hablaba de ir a vivir con ustedes.

-¡¿Que?!-Vaya...eso no me lo esperaba. Frunzo el ceño. ¿Estará loca? Claro que lo está, es Erza. Solo ella querría venir a vivir con nosotros. Me tomo unos segundos para pensarlo. La veo todos los días y no cambiarían tanto las cosas. Ella no va a dejar de ser igual de mandona y seguro me va a insistir hasta que diga que ...-Claro,¿Por qué no?

-Hey, espera. Yo también tengo voz en esto. A mí no me parece una buena idea.-Replica Gray en un tono contundente, que pocas veces oigo en el.

-¿Y por qué no es buena idea?-Responde Erza, mordaz.

-Porque...-Hace una pausa como para darle más importancia a lo que va a decir.-...nosotros dos somos hombres y tu eres una mujer, y...-Erza lo interrumpe con una gran carcajada y Gray pone cara de pocos amigos.-¿Qué te hace tanta gracia?

-Es que...-Toma aire y se para firme, pero risueña y de muy buen humor.-Me hace gracia. Nosotros nos conocemos de toda la vida Gray. Nada va a pasar entre nosotros, y nadie se tiene que enterar, si no quieren, y dudo que a Jellal le moleste. Tampoco es como que falte espacio. Y además, la casa no es tuya y el dueño ya me dio permiso.-Gray tuerce el gesto, pero no rechista y se lo agradezco mentalmente. No quiero oír una discusión entre ellos en este momento y es obvio que en este caso Erza ganaría, así que no serviría de nada.-Voy a empacar, hasta luego.-Me despido con la mano, ella abre su paraguas, con una sonrisa enorme en la cara, y se va.

-¡Natsu! ¿En qué diablos estás pensando?-Prácticamente grita Gray, enfadado. ¿Por qué? Es solo Erza. Yo me encojo de hombros a respuesta; él niega con la cabeza,exasperado.

Tomo mi paraguas y lo abro, él hace lo mismo y nos ponemos a caminar hacia la casa.

-Tengo que hacer la compra, ¿vienes?-Pregunta, apaciguado...creo. Niego con la cabeza y él dobla a la derecha en la calle que sigue. Sigo caminando y me desvío al parque.

Comienza a llover más fuerte, yo camino sin ningún rumbo con la cabeza baja mirando al suelo. Oigo un ruido, levanto mi cabeza y veo a una chica rubia muy hermosa, de ojos chocolates. Tirada en el piso. Hace una mueca de dolor y comienza a sobar su trasero. Está muy graciosa, tanto, que para mi sorpresa y la suya, comienzo a reirme. Después de meses sin reir casi ni hablar, estallo en una carcajada. Ella me mira y frunce el ceño, molesta. Claro...me estoy riendo de ella. Trata de levantarse y vuelve a caerse. Me sigo riendo y ella me fulmina con la mirada. Vaya, sus ojos son hermosos. Paro de reir y me acerco para tratar de ayudarla pero, casi donde ella está me caigo también. Ella se carcajea y yo la imito Llevaba mucho tiempo sin reír así. Cuando paro, me seco una lágrima y la observo, ella sigue riendo. Tiene una risa muy hermosa, parece un hada; como si hubiera salido de un cuento de magia y fantasía. Me mira con una sonrisa en la cara, se acerca a mi gateando, pone sus manos sobre mis hombros y se levanta. Mira hacia abajo, donde estoy yo, y me tiende su mano,yo la acepto y me ayuda a levantarme; sigue lloviendo. Recojo mi paraguas y ella su bolsa de la compra, seguramente tendrá que ir a comprar de nuevo. Mira dentro de la bolsa y suspira resignada, saca un monedero y lo revisa, mientras yo nos cubro con el vuelve a suspirar y niega con la cabeza, decepcionada. Guarda el monedero, yo tomo la bolsa y ella abre mucho los ojos, sorprendida, le sonrío, pongo mi paraguas en su mano y ella la cierra alrededor del mango, confundida. Mi sonrisa se hace más grande y ella me sonríe, con cara de ¿qué está haciendo?

Cuando veo que tiene el paraguas bien agarrado me despido con la mano, doy media vuelta y comienzo a caminar a casa con una sonrisa grabada en mi rostro. No muy lejos de ella digo:"Nos vemos" en voz alta, ella vuelve a reír y me grita:

-¡Tenlo por seguro!-Puedo oír que vuelve a reír y yo hago lo mismo. Me voy a casa empapado, con su promesa en mi mente y una sonrisa en mi cara.


End file.
